1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation systems and, particularly, to a water-cooled heat dissipation system for dissipating heat of an electronic component using water.
2. Description of Related Art
An ordinary water-cooled heat dissipation system may include a water tank, a heat-dissipating fan, and a water-cooled heat sink. The water tank includes a water pump to transfer heated water to the heat-dissipating fan. The heat-dissipating fan cools the heated water, and then the cooled water is transferred into the water-cooled heat sink. The water-cooled heat sink is mounted on an electronic component to dissipate heat for the electronic component via the cooled water, and after heat exchange, the heated water is transferred to the water tank, and then the cycle repeats. Therefore, the water-cooled heat sink can continually dissipate heat for the electronic component.
However, when the heated water is transferred to the water tank, according to the theory of “expand with heat and contract with cold”, the air in the water tank will expand, which may damage the case of the water tank or at least in seals thereof.